<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To See the World by CorvidRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757687">To See the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses'>CorvidRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, graha is trans in this so if thats not your thing then im sorry, holiday fic??? kinda, male miqote wol - Freeform, nonbinary azem, spicy spicy content warning in second chapter, this started as fluff but got spicy at the end of chap 2 so im sorry gamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a snowy sky above old world and new, the experience is always the same</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a simple two chapter ficlet. It was originally going to be one, but I got carried away with catboys in chapter two so I'm sorry, it's a disease</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rogue construct 132, to be filed: a Mandragora with an intense need to feed on marble instead of natural sustenance. Said concept tore through the east wall of Akademia Anyder’s entrance, and the school is asking for reimbursement.</p><p>The head architect sighed softly to himself as he tucked away another file of rogue concepts he’d tasked himself with sorting. Of course, he could just ask one of the interns to do so, but that would give him leave to return home early, and he hardly liked to come home to an empty space. He didn’t like the quiet without his two usual people there, and the only one he knew he could bother would be asleep right about now. If only things were simpler, like they used to be.</p><p>“Still sorting through messy files? Truly, Hythlodaeus...why not call it a night? Tis a holiday tomorrow, is it not?” </p><p>The architect peeled his eyes from what seemed like days of work to meet the Speaker’s gaze, his blonde locks neatly brushed over one shoulder as he looked to him with a dashing, yet slightly fatigued smile. All he could do was return his own grin, gently tapping the tip of his quill against his desk. He could hardly call himself tired at this hour, especially when he knew what awaited him at home. He often preferred the silent calm of an empty office to the normal work chatter throughout the day. This, the Speaker knew, and yet he would still convince him to retire for the night.</p><p>He opened his mouth to object, but Lahabrea quickly caught on to his hesitancy.<br/>
“It’s our traveler, isn’t it? You would see them and their team safely home before the first snowfall? That is...if we get it. One misuse of my Ifrita and we could be in for a very blue Starlight.” He sighed, still visibly upset that his fellow Convocation member had run off with his creation without so much as a “Please?” He knew the architect had a hand in it, but honestly, he knew how good of a manipulator Azem was. What he didn’t know, however, was that Hythlodaeus was an even better instigator.</p><p>“You know me too well, Lahabrea. But worry not. I know they wouldn’t let me suffer a holiday alone~” the Architect chimed, watching the Speaker turn with a sigh, his robes billowing behind him as was his signal to bid him goodnight. It was then that the doors to the Bureau slammed open, and the two could hear quick footsteps growing closer to them, before a figure slid into view; their colorful, unorthodox armor shining brightly under the dim light of the building, and a smile was immediately brought to the architect’s lips. The same couldn’t be said for the speaker, however, and he quite hastily snatched the blanketed orb from their hands as he passed them.</p><p>“Well, there’s your ticket out of here, Architect. And Azem? If I find out you’ve been stealing my concepts for your maniacal mishaps again, I shall set Ifrita upon you myself~” he chided, earning nothing more than an amused laugh from the traveler, who happily waved him off before rushing to the architect’s desk, taking up his hands in theirs.</p><p>“Did you really wait up for me? Honestly Hyth~”</p><p>“And yet, you knew exactly where to find me~” Hythlodaeus grinned, gently slipping a hand free to poke at the traveler’s nose.<br/>
“Had I changed my course of action, Lahabrea would have surely handed one to you as a Starlight present~ now you can delight in the fact that you will instead be chided by Emet-Selch~”</p><p>The traveler sighed, leaning dramatically against his desk.<br/>
“Ughhhh don’t remind me~ I don’t want to think about him being such a Scrooge tomorrow~” they groaned, before pulling the architect up from his desk to join them.<br/>
“For now, I’ll recount to you my spectacular adventure and show stopping fight against Ifrita, the likes those farmers will never forget!!”</p><p>Hythlodaeus laughed, gently taking their hand in his.<br/>
“I would like nothing more~”<br/>
—<br/>
“Aaannd done~”</p><p>“Done? Already? I hardly felt a bristle!”</p><p>The traveler tensed slightly as their lover’s hand brushed easily through their hair, which was absolutely tousled a few moments before. Honestly, if they didn’t come home from an adventure looking like hell on wheels, it would be a shock.<br/>
“Well, I’ve mastered grooming you over the years, it’s not hard to know what makes you flail like a madman until the brush is across the room.” He teased, earning a gentle nudge in the arm from the other. This only made him laugh, as he leaned back to tie his own hair up, a thing he rarely did outside of when he was carefully observing new and possibly hazardous concepts. As he did, however, he noticed a small burn scar poking out from underneath the other’s shirt; one he knew hadn’t been there before, and he gently placed a hand against it, earning a noticeable jolt from the traveler.</p><p>“Ouch! Hyth I have an armor pinch there, could you move your hand?” </p><p>The architect sighed softly, as their hand moved to their shoulder. You sweet fool, he thought to himself, you don’t even know what kinds of damage you inflict upon yourself when you rush into battle. All to save a small grape farm~ </p><p>It fairly brought a sparkle to his eyes, that they could be the hero from the books they read as children…</p><p>“My apologies. I just...wish I could…”</p><p>“Hyth.” Their tone was firm, and they turned to meet his crimson gaze with their piercing green eyes. He always quieted when they were serious, knowing it was a rare occasion, and that they were often passionate about their feelings when it came to him. He never really understood why. Sure, they’d known each other forever, but he wasn’t nearly as important as the Convocation, or even Halli’s family. He was just...here to provide them with what they needed, and that made him happy.</p><p>“As much as I wish I could bring you with me, you know how important you are to Amaurot. Nobody could have an eye for such creations as you~ you’re irreplaceable.” They shifted themself around at this, facing him completely now as they took his hands. A longing glance around their quaint little home brought a smile to their face, and they squeezed his hands.<br/>
“My friends and I, we’re just a band of fools who seek small pleasures like keeping balance in the world, even if it just means saving a few grapes~ I know the Convocation thinks me foolish, and that one day they might resent me for it...so I don’t want you to be involved-“</p><p>Halli paused as the other rested his forehead against theirs, leaving the room silent for a moment, as if the house itself was holding its breath. They could feel the gentle, ruby gaze of the other meet them, and they exhaled softly.<br/>
“More than anything in the world, I wish to have a part in this great big narrative of yours. I don’t care about what others might think of me so long as I have you by my side. Tis how it’s always been~”</p><p>Halli smiled, always so smitten by his carefully crafted words and his gentle demeanor. They couldn’t find a better way to describe their home. Carefully, they leaned in to meet his lips, and they accepted this; the gradual molding into each other’s form that they’d done so many times. They both expected this, of course, there wasn’t a time they couldn’t recall where Halli wasn’t welcomed home from an adventure without a loving embrace. It was a small little moment they could call their own before duty reminded them once again that they had busy lives. But it was a holiday, and they had all the time in the world right now.</p><p>Hyth welcomed the subtle crawl of the other into his lap, easily hugging them around the hips as their kisses grew more intimate, and he could feel the playful smile of Halli’s lips against his as their noses tried to press together and failed, causing them to awkwardly move back every so often for a short intake of breath. It wasn’t until Halli slowed to a stop, that Hyth carefully peaked an eye open.<br/>
“Halli…?”</p><p>“Oh Hyth…” They were wide-eyed, and a smile was pulling at the corner of their lips as they quickly hopped up from the couch.<br/>
“It’s here! It’s here, come on!!” They called back to him, quickly shoving on their traveling boots and running for the door, barely hearing the frantic call from the doorstep as they bolted out into the empty city square. Excited cheering echoed off of the towering buildings as the traveler danced around in what was to be their first snowfall, mostly excited that they could make it home in time to be the first to experience it. And oh would they rub it in Hades’ face when he awoke the next morning!</p><p>And then, it really set in how chilly it was this time of year, and the traveler realized how little they’d run out in. However, knowing their predictability, Hyth had grabbed their coat on the way out, and Halli immediately rushed to his side and into the coat he held out for them, snuggling up inside of it happily. Once they were warm, they ever so carefully leaned into his chest, giggling softly.<br/>
“What would I do without you~?”</p><p>“Well, you’d be in a lot more trouble than you already get into, for a start~” the other replied, his cheeks already noticeably pink in the cold, and he seemed quite apt to return home. Halli knew it was due to them being without their masks and, in very stand out clothing, but honestly they never minded. They always insisted he looked far more attractive in showing off his eyes.<br/>
“We should get back-“</p><p>“Oh come now~ it’s just us~ and I know you like watching the snow!”</p><p>“Yes, but we can do so by the fireplace~ where it’s warm, and- oh!” Hyth paused, becoming rather pale in the face as his eyes caught something rather...embarrassing from the looks of it. The traveler turned, and was quite surprised to see familiar white robes standing silently, head pointing towards the sky to watch. They never would have noticed him if it weren’t for Hyth’s observant eye, and they hardly wanted to break his vigil, but of course there was something far more important on Halli’s mind then.<br/>
“Eli! Lovely night we’re having, yes? I brought you something back from my travels!”</p><p>The robed figure glanced up to the other in shock, almost taken aback at how underdressed the two were. He hardly saw them outside of meetings, let alone out of attire. It almost felt...inappropriate to him. But then again...they all knew Halli didn’t care one bit. It was a surprise, however, that the well known architect was sporting the same fashion. Nevertheless, he was to answer the excitable traveler.<br/>
“A...gift? What sort?”</p><p>As if on queue, the traveler immediately pulled a vial from their coat, seemingly filled with frozen over grapes, not unlike the very ones they sought to save.<br/>
“I wanted you to be able to try them, but since you’re always working, I had the local farmers help me make a magically enhanced cryogenic vial that freezes and unfreezes the contents whenever it’s opened or closed! That way, you can snack on them in your own time without them soiling! Pretty neat, right?” </p><p>It was...extraordinary, but then again, Hallirothius was never one to disappoint with their magic, especially not when it came to the personal needs of their social circles. Gently did he take the vial, turning it slightly to better observe it, before meeting the traveler’s hopeful, pale gaze.<br/>
“This is wonderful, thank you but...you really didn’t have to-“</p><p>“Oh nonsense~ I know you can’t leave your work so I meant to bring you something back from the beginning. Hades too, if he wasn't such a big old grump!” They teased, a gentle giggle leaving them, before a question sprang to mind.<br/>
“Anyhow, what are you doing out so late? I thought you’d be in your study~”</p><p>“I wanted to watch the first snowfall. I always do.” Elidbus replied rather simply. He didn’t think much of it, it was a matter of fact statement to him, and yet...as he watched his companion’s eyes grow sad, he couldn’t help but worry about how he’d worded himself.</p><p>“All alone like this..?”</p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>It was subtle, but the shift in Halli’s mood was quickly apparent to themself, as they looked between the two on each side, and devised a plan.<br/>
“Then let this be the last time you do so alone! I was planning on dragging Hyth to our favorite snow watching spot beneath the clock tower, why don’t you join us? Actually no, you will join us, I insist!” They proclaimed, taking the emissary’s arm confidently and ushering out a small gasp from both of the men as they led the way up the frosting over path.</p><p>It was times like these that the emissary yearned to be as confident as the future warrior. If only they had more time.<br/>
—<br/>
“You know...he’s a loud snoozer~” </p><p>Not long after their climb up the clock tower did the emissary succumb to fatigue. Perhaps it was his many hours spent working that day, perhaps it was the feeling of the gentle fingers brushing through his hair as the traveler had somehow coaxed him into taking his hood off under cover, or perhaps it was a little bit of both, but seeing Elidibus in such a state of calm brought a smile to Halli’s face. There was something so young about him that the other convocation members barely acknowledged, and while he was no child, the traveler could hardly help but feel like they needed to treat him like a younger sibling. Perhaps...that was what he thought as well, with how he looked up to them.</p><p>“Well...I have no idea where his place of residency is, let alone if I could find a key and...I’d hate to wake him. Can he sleep in the guest room tonight, Hyth?” Halli kept their voice low, their pale gaze meeting the other’s gentle, ruby one.</p><p>“Hades is going to murder you, you know.” The architect laughed, earning a smile from his partner, who simply sighed.</p><p>“Oh he could never~ and besides, I love seeing that little forehead crease he gets when his brow furrows at me~ I’ve dubbed it as my crease, and he’ll have it for as long as he lives~” </p><p>“You really are something else, Halli~” Hyth sighed in response, before meeting the other’s gaze in a more serious manner. There were...many things that had ran through his mind that night, and even in the week that the other had been gone. There was...a longing building up inside of him, one that he would try to admit but...was too afraid to, and he never knew when there was a good time to say it. Perhaps that was his curse, to never speak of his wants and needs. To be selfish, even once. He wanted to be perfect in the eyes of the other. He wanted to exceed in what he was good in, not in what he desired, it wasn’t for people like him…</p><p>“You’re looking at me funny. What’s on your mind?” The traveler inquired, immediately trying to search his face for anything that might give it away.</p><p>Hyth immediately straightened up at this, his hands gently gripping the marble ledge beneath him.<br/>
“I...just...missed you, is all.” He tried to half-truth, though they both knew it wouldn’t land. He was never quite that good at lying to Halli, they’d known him too long and could always make out every sign that he was faltering.<br/>
“And...I may have been thinking selfish thoughts...”</p><p>All it took was him speaking those few words for Halli to lean in with interest, nodding silently for him to continue. They would listen, and hear him.</p><p>“...I’ve never asked you for anything quite so seriously before...but I realized with these past few adventures that...I really do miss you, and I scarcely want to miss out on your life. I want to be with you whenever I can and…” he sighed, turning to his nervous habit of fiddling with his fingers, his gaze averting itself from the other. This was...harder than he thought.<br/>
“What I mean is, your next adventure, I would go with you. I want to see more of the world, even if it is to be a tiny portion of it. I won’t even ask to fight, I can help with the technical things and-“</p><p>He was quieted then, as the traveler leaned their head against his shoulder, smiling their warmest smile up to him, and for a moment, he forgot it was snowing around them.<br/>
“If that’s what you want, then of course you can come, Hyth~ I’ve wanted nothing more than to have you with me. I just...have to warn you that my friends and I can be...quite rambunctious at times. Oh, and we’ll need to find you an A name to match and…”</p><p>Their immediate enthusiasm was enough for him, and even though they rambled on for another ten minutes, and then the rest of the way home, it was enough. They both knew it. They had promised an adventure.</p><p>And for a brief moment, they believed it would come soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>catboys this time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't 5.4 related by any means, I started writing this before the expansion came out so don't worry about being spoiled, none of this has to do with canon</p>
<p>also just a warning, there is some nsfw in this and by my personal headcanon, G'raha is trans. so if this isn't your thing or you feel uncomfortable by it, feel free to skip over it! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh hells! We’re so sorry Mister Warrior, please forgive us!”</p>
<p>A’Tali was taken rather abruptly from his echo haze as a sudden whip of snow was hurled at his head, causing him to lose his already loose grip on the stone railing he was leaning against, and falling back onto the snowy floor of the Firmament’s central square. His ears flickered as he tried to rid them of snow, and he quickly assured the children that it was his fault he’d been daydreaming. They called him silly for doing so, but he honestly didn’t mind, and after making sure he hadn’t knicked or scratched anything, he wished them well, watching them hurry back to one of the children’s yards. It was nice to see them enjoying their new homes, that he could pitch in whenever he could take some time back on the Source. He only felt bad that his thoughts were never really focused on it all at the time. Never was there a moment that he didn’t want to return to the First to see his teammates, and ensure their safety, but now that they were all home safe, he could finally take in what he had accomplished.</p>
<p>And, while there were certainly still reasons he needed to revisit the First soon, right now, he simply wanted to catch up on things he’d missed at home. The most important thing being…</p>
<p>“A’Tali! There you are!” The other seeker practically slid across the icy stone in an energetic fashion, coming to a stop right beside the Warrior and grinning almost smugly at how smooth it all had looked. Behind him, A’Tali noted Ser Aymeric striding cautiously, though with that same old, warm smile he always greeted the Warrior with, earning a gentle tail flicker from him.</p>
<p>“Your friend here has quite the range of ideas as far as ensuring shelter and the good health of others goes. Wherever did you find someone so diplomatic~?” The speaker addressed the two in his usual warm tone, simply happy to see the Warrior hale and whole upon his return to the Source. Much had he worried about the Scions since their disappearances, and he couldn’t help but feel sorrow in his heart whenever he looked upon A’tali’s face prior to his departure. Now, he was nothing but smiles and giddy ear flickers, especially, he noted, when the other Miqo’te was around. He’d spoken about G’raha quite a bit over their all too brief dinner together, and he could tell that he quite frankly fancied him. Aymeric was happy to find that he could finally get the scholar back by his side, that his happiness meant the world to him, especially after all the tragedy that took place to get them here.</p>
<p>“I suppose you could say I simply got lucky~! Putting trust in the right people gets you places…” the Warrior paused, earning a flustered, but silent tail flicker from the shorter miqo’te as he casually slipped his hand into his.<br/>“Even if said people can be tough nuts to crack at first~”</p>
<p>The subtle sweetness of the Warrior earned a chuckle from the Speaker, though he quickly cleared his throat so as to remain polite; they were still in public, after all.<br/>“Well, I trust that with such luck and charm on our side, we shall see Ishgard in a new and prosperous light. I cannot thank you enough, though...I believe a good start would be to advise you both to take a break. You've both just saved an entire world, and I can hardly ask you to do any more for us.”</p>
<p>“It’s really no problem, Aymeric~ though, I am trying to be better about limiting myself. I realize I can’t be everywhere at once, and...that I have friends I can depend on.” A’Tali assured him, gently squeezing G’raha’s hand out of habit. He could feel the gentle shifting of his fingers between his, still unsure if he was allowed to confidently hold him back, though he could tell he wanted to. It was something they were still trying to get used to.</p>
<p>“Full glad am I to hear that, my friend.” Aymeric nodded, before turning his head at a familiar voice calling him over from afar.<br/>“I am afraid my time spent with you is up, however. I must needs attend to the oversight of the Firmament alongside Lord Francel, that we may finalize your work.” And with that, the speaker bid farewell to the two, making his way to the center square to address the young lord.</p>
<p>“I think he likes you~” Tali was the first to speak up, his tail flickering eagerly as he turned his gaze to the otherwise quiet scholar next to him, who abruptly turned to face him, his hand still locked in his.</p>
<p>“Do you think so? I almost felt bad for imposing on his plans for a moment...though I’m sure he appreciated the insight of another who faced the issues of rebuilding a society from the ground up~ I suppose my experience as the Exarch isn’t without its merit.” G’raha replied, before the pink blush across his cheeks sunk into a light red as he realized he might’ve overcomplicated his answer.<br/>“Anyhow, I’m glad I could make a good first impression. I’ve much work to do to prove myself a respectable member of the Scions, diplomacy can only get me so far…”</p>
<p>“Raha.”</p>
<p>G’raha stopped his fumbling, his tail flicking upwards in alarm as the warrior used his playful, but firm tone of voice; used only for when he needed to assure him.</p>
<p>His pale eyes quickly softened, and he gently tugged on his hand for him to follow him down the stairs onto one of the many side paths to the markets. Despite G’raha’s nerves biting at him to keep his respectable distance in public, A’Tali was very apt to remain close as they made their way down the path.<br/>“It’s only been a few weeks of being out and about, you hardly need to worry about making a name for yourself here. Besides, respectable or not, you’re my partner, and I won’t allow anyone to deny you being by my side, not after everything it took to get you here…” his words trailed off at the last bit, and he seemed to slow in his walk for a moment. G’raha wanted to say something; an apology, something to bounce off of...but he knew A’Tali wouldn’t have it. So he stayed quiet, simply flicking the end of his tail with his own, in a small sign of sympathy.</p>
<p>It was then that the Warrior took a deep breath, brushing back his loose hairs with his free hand, and perking up as he spotted something down the line going on in front of the markets.<br/>“Anyhow, the business half of this visit has come to a close, might we try some light recreational activity?” He offered, gently nodding toward the crowd. G’raha watched as it thinned out from its initial swarm, barely catching the small sign that read “Refreshments: Free for Restoration workers!!” And, small mugs of drinks decorating the stand with little marshmallows poking out of them.</p>
<p>The tip of his tail flickered.<br/>“Is that...are they handing out hot cocoa…?” The Warrior could feel the gentle grasp on his hand grow tight as the other’s tail flickering became more apparent.</p>
<p>“A fan of it, are we?” A’Tali teased, his smile quickly turning into a gentle laugh as the scholar huffed, a mirroring smile forming on his lips.</p>
<p>“Can you blame me? It isn’t exactly native to the First, and it never became cold enough to have a reason to make any.” G’raha shrugged then, leading him along now as others passed by with their steaming mugs.</p>
<p>As they approached the stand, a young elezen girl with a toothy grin regarded them gleefully, welcoming them to her stand with open arms.<br/>“Good Afternoon, Warrior of Light! Might I interest you and your friend here to a steaming cup of hot cocoa~? You deserve it after working so hard to give us our homes!”</p>
<p>The Warrior smiled in response, looking over the carefully crafted mugs and noting little smiley faces made out of marshmallows floating in each mug; a cute little detail, if he did say so himself.<br/>“I believe I should be fine. However, my partner here would love a cup! I’m certain your creations won’t disappoint!” </p>
<p>The young girl grinned, gently nudging the cup toward the scholar, and nearly wishing them off before pausing as the warrior set down a handful of Gil in exchange. She looked at it in confusion, before back up to the Warrior.<br/>“Oh! No need to pay! It’s free to restoration workers!”</p>
<p>“I’m well aware, but for your hard work, you deserve something in return! Mayhap you could get yourself some new mugs~” A’Tali winked playfully, before turning happily on his heel, leaving the young Elezen gawking at the pile of Gil in front of her.</p>
<p>“That was quite sweet of you~” G’raha chimed in, wrapping his hands around the comfortably warm mug. Even if it tasted awful, it would be a small comfort in the bitingly cold city, he told himself.<br/>“...though how come you didn’t take any yourself? I thought you loved hot cocoa? Or...did I misread…?” The last bit he spoke a bit softer, as if to himself, before the gentle flushing of his cheeks returned.</p>
<p>“Ah...Lord Edmont must have penned my love of Haurchefaunt’s beverages in his biographies, yes?” The Warrior inquired, the smile on his face still present, though softer now as he recalled his old friend. By the look in G’raha’s eyes, he could sense that his guess bore some truth, and there was some amount of calm that settled in him with it; knowing that, if Edmont could see the lengths he went to make his son happy, he knew Haurchefaunt had too.<br/>“It’s funny really. I can’t stand too much sweetness as far as foods go. Which is odd for someone who adores the Fae, right? But...the way he smiled whenever I enjoyed his help...I couldn’t help but indulge him. He was like a child in the sense that knowing he did good by you was like a gold star on his accomplishments chart. I...wish you could have met him. He always told me he’d be so excited for the day we reunited. He was the only one to give me hope that I might still see you again.”</p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment then, and the two paused their walk under the archway to the Brumes; the scholar quietly watching as the warrior glanced towards the sky, letting the snow gently grace his face.<br/>“...but I’m sure he’s happy to know his hopes for me came true~ and that his hot cocoa was so well done, that I drank every last cup of it.” Another laugh, and A’Tali went to brush away any oncoming tears that might have formed in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Anyways, let us return to the manor, shall we?” He quickly composed himself, offering his partner a loving smile, as well as his hand. G’raha silently nodded in return, and they went on their way.<br/>—<br/>“So then I had to explain to them that I get these random flashes at times, though...I don’t think it made them feel any better about pummeling the Warrior of Light with a rogue snowball~” A’Tali laughed as he retold his day to the other, having laid himself comfortably across his lap as they warmed themselves in front of their room’s fireplace. G’raha had stripped himself of his heavier coat and scarf, and was happily finishing off his cocoa as he listened to the other’s tale. Already, the comforting purr of the other had his cheeks warmed from something other than the fire, and he tried to visualize his story better so that he wouldn’t be too obvious about it. The feeling of the other’s soft strands of hair threading through his fingers made them twitch slightly, his nerves easily tickled, and A’Tali could sense this, a small smile cracking whenever his hand seemed to reset itself upon his head.</p>
<p>The scholar then felt a slight shift, and he steadied himself as his warrior shifted himself upwards, laying his head against his chest as his ears flickered happily.<br/>“But otherwise my day was mostly uneventful~ how fares the cocoa?”</p>
<p>“It was quite the day ending treat, thank you~” G’raha smiled, before feeling a gentle laugh from the other, watching his pale eyes shining up to him; practically glowing like his own against the warm firelight. He tilted his head in question, before feeling the gentle swipe of the Warrior’s thumb against his nose.</p>
<p>“My apologies~ you had whipped cream on your nose~” another laugh, and G’raha felt his cheeks grow rather warm at the realization, figuring he’d probably forgotten in his rather excited state. He was...still getting used to such youthful behaviors after so many years of needing to push them aside. It would take him awhile to get used to this old mindset, but...it was easier with A’Tali around. The Warrior never truly showed his age, and he wished to be the same.</p>
<p>That something so simple as enjoying his drink could make him overthink like so…</p>
<p>“Ah, Raha?” </p>
<p>The scholar perked up at this, meeting his warrior’s gaze to reply to him, but quickly having his breath taken from him as he felt lips against his own, the Warrior having playfully tricked him into a little bit of affection. Hastily collecting himself mid-kiss, he politely leaned in to reciprocate, his tail thwaping gently against the sofa behind him. He wanted to get in something witty as he came up for air, but he hardly could as the warrior chased after his lips, nipping his bottom one gently and letting his tongue flick the surface. A’Tali grinned, and as G’raha caught his breath, he could see that it was almost apologetic.<br/>“Sorry~ I wanted to see what it tasted like~”</p>
<p>“I…” G’raha was...more than flustered, the heat from the fireplace absolutely not one to help as his cheeks flared up in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“The cocoa. It’s...really sweet.” A’Tali laughed, nodding over to the mostly empty mug on the coffee table. G’raha almost scoffed, a nervous hand brushing through his hair as he recollected himself.</p>
<p>“Right! The cocoa...you know, there’s still some left.”</p>
<p>“I know~ but I thought it’d be better to share~” the Warrior grinned, his tail flicking beneath him; the tip just barely batting against the scholar’s thigh. He always seemed so outwardly innocent, but G’raha knew more than most that even if he was genuinely sweet, he would often use it to tease. He’d catch him off guard with it...eventually.</p>
<p>Giving up the small battle of teasing, G’raha instead resorted to a hesitant kiss on the cheek, earning a gentle little trill from the warrior that made him giggle. When it was quiet for a moment, A’Tali moved himself out of G’raha’s lap, over to one of the ends of the couch, and motioned for him to scoot over into his lap. With a roll of his eyes, the scholar obliged, moving between his legs in a rather coy manner. Of everything he needed to get used to, these...moments of affection were a big priority to him. A’Tali was so outwardly affectionate towards him, and he reveled in every single moment of it, but it was something he had to convince himself he’d earned. All of this personal time between work, alone...with him. It was more than he’d ever thought he’d get to have. That he could be so lucky...he would constantly tell himself to tread carefully so that he didn’t lose this.</p>
<p>But A’Tali would make sure that would never come to pass. Time and time again, he would remind him that he would give everything to have him by his side again, and though he would never admit it outwardly, he would even do something reckless to keep him safe. He had once already, hadn’t he?</p>
<p>As the scholar respectfully situated himself against the other, he felt the gentle wrapping of his partner’s arms around his middle, pulling him closer so that he could rest his head against the back of his neck. The gentle feeling of his breath against the skin in that area fairly made him shiver, and the gentlest sigh escaped him. The parts of his body that had been muted by crystal for so long were still getting used to his touch, and though G’raha didn’t mind it in the slightest, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed whenever the warrior graced his newfound youth with his touch.</p>
<p>“I’m...truly sorry that our first journey together on the Source took us to the coldest, and...not all too exciting to venture place~ I had...meant to perhaps visit Azys Lla and-“</p>
<p>“Tali, really~” G’raha sighed, turning back to the other with a reassuring smile, his eyes radiating from the fire burning brightly beside them.<br/>“I was kept to a singular city for nigh on a century, and even before then had I barely seen Eorzea outside of Sharlayan. Being here in the Fortemps Manor, under skies no longer ashy with warfare...tis a sight to behold in itself.” His ears fluttered then, and A’Tali felt his heart skip a beat as that demure, breathy laugh escaped him.</p>
<p>“And...honestly? Simply being able to go where I please with you is a dream in itself...I had fully prepared myself for an end in sacrifice, that it would save both worlds and you...but...because of your unbending will and indomitable spirit, you made me realize that...deep down, I didn’t want to die selflessly. I wanted to be by your side when it was all over and...to be as I am now; back home, and by your side, should you also wish me to be.” He continued, his tail gently brushing up against the Warrior’s leg as he turned his gaze forward once more, leaving the warrior to stare at the back of his head.</p>
<p>The softest sound of a laugh left A’Tali, and he gently leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of the other’s neck, earning a gentle shiver at the sensitive area being graced.<br/>“Tis the only selfish thing I’ve wished for during my journey as the Warrior of Light. Of course, no book would tell you this...but ending my journey with you coming back...it was all I wanted. I never could have thought I’d be this lucky~” he spoke softly now, one of the arms wrapped around G’raha’s middle gently taking hold of his hand, and the scholar could feel the gentle purring deep in his chest as he rumbled happily against him.<br/>“You being here by my side...it has made me inexplicably happy...so I truly mean it when I say our selfish wants have aligned.”</p>
<p>“Tali…” G’raha spoke softly, gently squeezing his hand, before turning his whole body around to face him, his pale eyes warm and inviting in the firelight. With a slightly shaky hand, he brushed away the bangs that were always hanging in A’Tali’s face, letting the strands sit comfortably against his glasses frames. His hands gently cupped his cheeks then, and he could feel the hesitant, but loving pull of the other’s arms wrapping around his waist.</p>
<p>“Raha…?” It fell softly from the Warrior’s lips, a curious smile on his face as he pondered what it was the scholar was doing. But he wouldn’t have to wonder for long, as the shorter miqo’te leaned in for another kiss, his lips pressing perfectly against the other’s. Very carefully, G’raha plucked his glasses from his face, setting them on the table beside the couch before brushing his hand back through his lover’s hair; that he could press closer to him without ruining his precious frames. He anchored his hands there, just in time for him to crawl into the Warrior’s lap, his legs locked at his sides to keep their hips pressed together.</p>
<p>A’Tali knew the limitless bounds of love G’raha held for him, but he didn’t think G’raha himself thought so, even in this moment. It was hard, however, not to notice the little things; his tail happily swaying back and forth, the ever escalating sound of purring emanating from his chest that always seemed so new to him. It was clear that he wanted to love him with his entire heart, he just needed permission. The Warrior slowly backed out of their kiss, cupping the scholar’s cheek in return and letting his thumb brush across his cheek. He could catch the small glint of worry in his ruby eyes, as if he was about to apologize for acting so forward, but A’Tali smiled, and that worry was gone.</p>
<p>“Raha~” he cooed, his hands sneaking around to undo his braid, fairly making the smaller miqo’te shiver. A’Tali tied his hair ribbon around his wrist, before his gaze flicked back to the other’s.<br/>“I’m glad you’re here with me~ among other, more personal reasons...with Reni and Azalea in Bozja, I’d be awfully lonely here by myself.”</p>
<p>The scholar’s tail flickered happily, and he leaned in closer to the warrior, sweetly kissing his cheek.<br/>“You know I would jump at the chance to see the world with you~” he paused, backing away slightly to meet his gaze.<br/>“Unless...you told me not to, in which case I-“</p>
<p>“There’s just no assuring you, is there~?” The Warrior laughed, and the shorter miqo’te immediately held his tongue, the red in his cheeks quite obvious now as A’Tali’s gaze flickered up to his.<br/>“We’ll work on that then~” </p>
<p>A smile, before he returned the kiss to his lips. He hesitated for a moment, before moving down to his neck, pressing his lips against the tattoo there and causing the scholar’s ears to flicker in interest. The magicked marks against his skin had always tickled, and now the sensation was even worse after it’d been muted all these years. G’raha sighed softly, the hands in the other’s hair gently brushing through the soft strands. Ever so subtly, he felt the hands around his middle slip under his shirt, fingers gently tracing up his stomach, then resting at his chest. The warmth from the fire licked at his skin as his shirt lifted slightly to reveal his back to it, and he deigned to lean into the other, face pressing itself into the bundle of hair atop his head. Already, he could feel himself melting into the other. </p>
<p>His shirt lifted further, until he allowed the other to remove it completely, and he immediately felt chilled lips against his chest, ushering the softest whine from his lips. A’Tali had latched on to his more sensitive side, his kisses growing closer and closer to the center before biting down on his nipple, eliciting a full on moan.</p>
<p>G’raha’s body stood rigid for a moment, gripping the other’s hair as his hips instinctually pressed themselves against A’Tali’s thigh. The unexpected feeling had taken him aback in that moment, and his gaze was pinned to the ceiling as he recollected himself. After a couple short exhales, he sighed, burying his face in Tali’s hair once more.<br/>“Tis not fair that you can tease me so easily…” he mumbled, earning a laugh from his warrior.</p>
<p>“My apologies~ I thought you might have needed it~ you seemed tense.” The Warrior teased, his thumbs gently tracing the underside of the other’s pecs and watching as the tip of his tail flickered from side to side. G’raha was doing his best to hide his face, but A’Tali had caught his dilating pupils; he’d been enjoying himself in that brief moment. <br/>“May I...try again…?”</p>
<p>There was a gentle nod, the slight grip on his hair tightening as he pressed his thumbs up into the scholars chest, before moving one down to settle at his hip, his finger looping itself in the belt loop nearest his front button. He waited there for permission, eyes flickering to what was left of the other’s profile that wasn’t obscured by his hair.</p>
<p>A shaky hand unfurled itself, before placing itself over the one curled into the loop, and guiding it over the button.<br/>“Please…” it was whispered softly against the Warrior’s ear, and he felt a gentle nibble as the scholar’s thighs brushed up against their hands, a shaky sigh leaving him. </p>
<p>A’Tali undid the button on his pants, slowly unzipping the zipper and letting the tip of his pinky lightly trail down the middle of his thighs, sighing as they impatiently pressed into his hand, something of a whine catching in G’raha’s throat. It was a mere moment before the Warrior’s hand came back around to slip beneath his shorts, not wasting time as he pressed his fingers into him, that whine finally reaching G’raha’s lips as he attempted to muffle it against his bundle of hair. His legs were shaking now, still unused to the amplified feeling of pleasure that overcame his younger body. Without it being timeworn and muted and...reasonably kept...he was a sensitive, desperate mess; crumbling at the whisper of a tease. At least he could feel comfortable knowing that Tali wouldn’t mind. Beyond all of his surface level doubts, he knew the other was fond of him through the words of the warrior and others. A doting little kitten, some would say.</p>
<p>The scholar was roped back from his thoughts however, as A’Tali brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, causing the grip on his hair to usher out a small wince from the warrior. His hair was immediately loosed then, and G’raha’s hands fell to his shoulders, gripping where he knew the warrior could handle it as he rocked into his hand, his tail quivering behind him. It was the first time in awhile that he could move with such energy, swiveling his hips in time with A’Tali’s hand as his fingers pressed firmly against him. It didn’t help then, when he felt the Warrior’s lips return to his chest, eliciting another breathy moan as he melted into his touch. At this point, the pleasure far surpassed his worn out need to bury his desires behind his inhibitions. The way that A’Tali worked his way so easily into his comfort zone couldn’t be stopped any longer, nor did he want it to be, and though he felt the slightest bit embarrassed to be acting as they were in the esteemed Fortemps Manor, it was...acceptable if it was A’Tali, was it not?</p>
<p>A very sudden and tense grip on his wrist caught the warrior off guard in the midst of their moment, feeling the labored breaths of the scholar against him as his chest rose and fell; warmed by the fire’s heat. He quickly stopped what he was doing, retracting his fingers in case he needed to, before watching as G’raha’s hand lowered to his chest, firmly pushing him back against the arm of the couch. The Warrior was taken aback to say the least, simply watching as the shorter Miqo’te properly crawled into his lap. The feeling of the other pressing down against him fairly made him red in the face as he realized the whole ordeal may have gotten him a bit heated as well.</p>
<p>And then he felt the other’s hand brush over his thighs, and he exhaled a bit louder than he should have; immediately cupping a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. He was thrown off of his teasing game, melting at the warm touch G’raha provided him. His hips pressed up into his hand a little too eagerly, earning a soft bit of laughter from the scholar, before he cupped him between his thighs, pressing his palm against his now very apparent need. Then, slowly and carefully, he leaned over him, gently nibbling the tip of his ear.<br/>“May I~?”</p>
<p>There was a flustered nod, and G’raha grinned, sweetly kissing the top of his Warrior’s head, before shifting down to unbutton his pants. There was a sharp inhale as he touched him, and he watched as A’Tali covered his face with his hands; all signs of dominance flying out the door with the scholar’s hand around him, now gently stroking. It wasn’t long before G’raha grew a bit impatient himself, rustling his bottoms down further around his legs so that he could easily press the Warrior up between his thighs; a pleasurable shiver running itself up his spine as his needy brain begged for every inch of the warrior to be inside of him in that moment. But he liked to savor things, especially now that they had the time.</p>
<p>All the while, the Warrior was trying to pull together enough confidence to get a peek at the other, not wanting to be too obvious about it, as he wanted him to enjoy himself without the worry of his inspiration watching him. But...he couldn’t help but look on as his muscles- glistening in the firelight- flexed with every move against him, tensing at the feeling of him. He was so beautiful, and he was causing all of these beautiful movements. He did everything he could not to jerk his body suddenly when he felt himself being rubbed up against by the scholar, his pleasure-high becoming obvious as he clearly teased himself with the thought of stuffing himself full of the other; a thought that would never be spilled from his lips if he cherished his image.</p>
<p>Though as the Warrior’s hips shifted slightly, his need pressed up against G’raha unexpectedly; his usual dulcet tones shifting higher in surprise at the sudden movement, and it took him a moment to recollect himself in all of his unfamiliar sensitivity. It was then that he felt A’tali’s hands around his hips, his pale eyes comfortingly shining up to his.<br/>“If this is what you desire, then you can have it, Raha.”</p>
<p>He shifted upwards, guiding the other forward for a kiss, before they both pulled back as G’raha pressed down against him, immediately hugging A’Tali close at the surge of pleasure spiking forth from between his legs. It had...arguably been awhile since they could engage in something like this; the last few times merely being for the sake of the warrior pleasuring G’raha, that he could get used to his old body...but doing this together...oh, how lovely it felt.</p>
<p>And, A’Tali would be remiss to notice the newfound energy his partner had gained when it came to this, his hips moving wildly against him, arguably slamming against him at some points, that he couldn’t help but usher out a moan or two of his own. However, his lips tried to remain at his neck, biting down and sucking against the magicked marks that decorated his skin. The sharp feeling of A’Tali’s teeth issued another, guttural moan from the scholar, and he had to remind himself that they weren’t exactly in an empty residence, so he quieted himself against A’Tali’s bundle of hair, working his hips faster and faster as he felt himself coming closer and closer to climax. </p>
<p>When he felt his lover’s grasp tighten on his back, he knew to hold close to him; his climax peaking not too soon before his own, and his tail wrapped itself around his Warrior’s arm as he shook with pure ecstasy. The fire from the mantle felt like it was licking white hot flames against his back as he tried to catch his breath, and in his haze, he felt A’Tali lifting his hips, that he could lazily redress the both of them before shakily carrying him to their bed. </p>
<p>When G’raha felt the cool caress of the sheets against his back, he all but stretched out like a contented cat before rolling himself up in the lighter blankets. It fairly made the Warrior smile, his youthfulness having returned to him rather quickly when it came to having less duties to uphold on his own, and...simply being in the presence of the other. Perhaps it was the state of euphoria he was in at the moment as well, but either way, A’Tali simply liked to see him as comfortable and happy as he was. </p>
<p>Then, with the tug of his arm did the warrior feel himself being pulled down next to the scholar, happily obliging and watching as he playfully rolled himself over to cuddle up to his chest. <br/>“Thank you, Tali~ I needed this~”</p>
<p>It was a sleepy mumble, and A’Tali half figured that it was the room’s natural warmth that was making the other so sleepy, but he nodded, gently kissing his head as he pulled the scholar closer to him, practically wrapped around him now.<br/>“Anything for you, Raha~”<br/>—<br/>The moon was nearly set in the sky when the scholar awoke once more, squinting only slightly as the beams of light shone through the manor’s windows they’d forgotten to close the curtains on. His flickering ears brushed up against his warrior’s chin, and he carefully wiggled his way out of his arms, taking some of the blanket with him to watch as the snow had picked up once more; a light one this time, as if it knew the calm of the morning was soon to come. He liked it here in Ishgard. Despite it being stuffy and cold at times, the wintery atmosphere was one of his favorites. He never got to experience such a thing on the First. He only wished the people of the Crystarium would experience it in the near future.</p>
<p>There was a shift in the bed, and his tail flickered behind him as he felt the warm body of his warrior pressing against his back, his arms wrapping around his middle and his head resting atop the messy mound of red hair.<br/>“Stargazing without me, Raha…?” His voice was croaky, but soft, and it soothed the scholar to hear; his hands intertwining with the other’s against his middle.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it~ just watching the snow.” He simply replied, leaning back against the other to indulge in his warmth. It was nice to be able to do things like this in private. Though they couldn’t exactly afford to be so personal with each other in public as it was, he often dreamed of the day they could. <br/>“I enjoyed myself, you know~ so thank you for..staying true to your promise. Not that I would ever truly ask you to but-“</p>
<p>“Raha, even if you hadn’t asked me to make a promise that day, I still would have sworn in my heart to keep you by my side for everyday left to me, should that be what you want.” A’Tali was quick to reply, despite his sleepy tone. G’raha couldn’t help but let a breathy laugh escape him, his ears wiggling with joy, much to the Warrior’s delight. What surprised him was when the scholar leaned back to nuzzle against his neck, and he could instantly feel the tired, but happy purr emanating from him. Needless to say, he was pleased with their arrangement. A’Tali knew himself that G’raha would yearn to be by his side time and time again, but he couldn’t help but keep making sure. It was a vice that both of them seemed to harbor. But things were alright. They would be from now on, and more so when they inevitably dealt with Zenos.</p>
<p>“If adventuring is as full of surprises as you’ve made it seem thus far? Then I would gladly be by your side for all of the moments to come.” He purred in response, carefully shifting up to press a kiss to his cheek. His affectionate side was often a bit more apparent when he was sleepy, that his worries were in the back of his brain.<br/>“I love you, Tali. I hope you know that. Every moment I spend with you is a dream to me, I feel so very lucky to consider myself your partner.”</p>
<p>A’Tali wasn’t expecting such a direct response, but then again...G’raha never ceased to surprise him, and what was more...he would probably recall this in the morning and flush as red as his hair, as he always did when he opened up to the other. They would work on that, eventually. For now though, A’Tali took the other’s contented silence to assume that he’d gone back to silently watching the snowfall. He didn’t need any confirmation once he’d confirmed that his “I love you” had hit exactly as he’d hoped it would. So A’Tali joined him, silently watching the early morning snow drift across their windows as the moon sank lower and lower into the sky, and after a while, he would feel G’raha beginning to hum to himself, Mayhap recalling an old carol that he’d loved in his boyhood. Starlight was growing close, the Warrior reminded himself, and he couldn’t wait for the snow to carry over to the other city states. They would have all of the Scions with them, and with their newfound closeness, mayhap they could have their first proper holiday.</p>
<p>So much awaited them then. But this moment, here and now...this was what he would always treasure the most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>